


You can call me Catra

by DrChickenJr



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adding New Tags As I Go:), Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, Catradora Meet In Chapter4:), Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Family Member Death, Festivals, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Locked In, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenJr/pseuds/DrChickenJr
Summary: Catra of HalfMoon is distraught after her mother’s passing. These past few months have been the hardest time in her life but once the royal court announces a festival for the townspeople, Catra is Ecstatic to have the opportunity to meet her people.Little does she know, her royal advisor Shadow Weaver is spreading fake information about the soon to be Queen of HalfMoon.Will Catra be able to overcome these fake accusations about herself or cower under the pressure; in fear of Shadow Weaver.***NOTE: I AM continuing with this story.I still love She-Ra with all my heart; I just don’t have the motivation for anything and or life right now, so it’s obviously been hard to do things let alone write.So please bear with me… :(
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. Princess Catrina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is experiencing constant nightmares, while her friend Scorpia tries her best to calm the Princess down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii there! :)  
> This is my first ever fanfic!  
> I hope you will enjoy it!  
> And thankyou to Lux, for helping edit my chapters <3

_At first, there was music. A lullaby of sorts. The air was fresh and had a sweet taste to it. A family of birds was chirping at her window; which reminded her of her beautiful mother. The young Princess decided to go and visit her from just a few feet down the hall…._

_Not even a few steps in, all of a sudden, everything went dark in a flash. All of the lights were smashed to pieces. The hallway felt cold and unwelcoming, nothing from what it felt like just a few seconds ago. The little girl was about to go ask what had happened when she heard crashing and screaming from the end of the hall. The princess crept toward her mother's door that was slightly open…._

_The princess froze in fear of what she saw. Her mother lying motionless on the bed, eyes wide open. She tried to scream for help but nothing came out._  
_She watched with her mouth ajar as a black figure hovered above the unmoving body. The creature turned to face the small child. A horrifying smile was spread across its face; it was preparing to strike. The massive black fog came rushing towards her while the creature laughed like a maniac. She closed her eyes and waited for the upcoming strike and then…. BANG!!!!_

**********  
Catras eyes snap open. She glanced around the room, terrified if that thing had managed to follow her here. Her heartbeat felt like it was about to burst out of her chest and her whole body was trembling like an earthquake. It wasn’t until Catra had calmed herself down enough to realise there were tears streaming down her face. She reached over to grab a glass of water on her bedside table, only to knock the fragile glass over the edge and smash to pieces on the cold wooden floor.

Her handmaiden peaked into the Princesses quarters, she spoke in a soft tone “Princess Catrina?.... I heard a crash, are- are you alright?

The princess ignored her concern. “Ugh Scorpia, you know I don’t like it when you call me that”

“Oh! Right, sorry Catra, it’s kind of just ingrained cause you know... in the presence of royalty and all”

“I know I know but it’s just- ugh, you’re the only one I can talk to and trust around here, everyone else either treats me like I’m untouchable or like a kid. Not to mention the guards report everything to Shadow Weaver” she rolls her eyes, “you’re my only friend, and it would be nice if my only friend didn’t address me like I’m some superior when you and I both know I’m just like everyone else".

“Hey, I get it. It must be super hard dealing with everything especially since what happened”. Catra looked away as Scoripa sat next to her on the overly large bed for one person “but it’s going to be alright. One friend is still good enough and to be honest, you got pretty lucky in the friend department if you ask me.

Catra smirked at that. She jumped off the bed and greeted Scorpia with a curtsy “oh Her Royal Highness, how could I ever repay you for your royally gracious friendship” she finished her scene while wiping a fake tear off of her face.

Scoripa giggled, she stood up and bowed in the presence of her much shorter friend “it is my pleasure Miss Catra, I wouldn't have it any other way”. The girls both looked at each other for two more seconds before bursting into a fit of laughter. “Well hey, if it’s really bothering you that much, I could introduce you to my friend Entrapta. She’s really friendly and I’m sure getting some fresh air would be good for you”.

Catra gave her a sad smile “I would totally love to-“ Scorpia interrupted her “buutttt….” Catra rolled her eyes playfully at this “buutttt you know Shadow Weaver doesn’t allow me the pleasure of leaving the castle, HAH let alone my room!” Catra grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room in a fit of anger.

“Wellllll, I mean you could always sneak out” Scoripa jokes but little did she know that Catra would take these words into consideration. Catra laughed at this “oh ya, and what would we get up to? Scorpia the rulllle breaker”

“We could go for a walk along the Whispering woods park or go to The Eterna cafe, it does have some delicious foods or maybe we could go dancing at the Brightmoon Bar”.

As Scorpia was listing off things to do, one specific suggestion reminded Catra of her mother. “I um- I haven’t been dancing since…. my mother’s umm….” Catra trailed off. It had been a couple of years since Queen C’yras passing but the loss and pain still carried on like it was yesterday.

“Oh, I’m- I'm sorry I-I didn’t mean to um bring that up again” Scopria felt guilty but Catra just brushed it off “No it’s fine, it wasn’t your fault. It’s okay really”. 

_*_  
_*_  
_*_  
_Queen C’yra was dancing with a 5yr old Catra in the breathtaking ballroom that made them both feel smaller than they actually were. Crystal chandeliers draped down from the sparkling golden ceiling, which contrasted beautifully off the glossy floor that almost mimicked a frosted flower on the brink of winter._

_“It’s okay Catrina, you're doing so well my little princess”. C’yra spoke in a soft and loving tone as Catra danced along with her mother to the soothing music. Her tiny feet were standing on her mother’s as they Waltzed away in Sync for what felt like hours._

_“Look mommy I’m doing it!!” Catra cheered in her squeaky little voice. She was so excited to finally have this dance down. Catra looked up and saw her beautiful mother smiling down at her. “I knew you could do it, baby.”_

_Everything was going well until Catra spotted Shadow Weaver from the corner of her eye. She then lost her balance and fell on the overly polished floor while scraping her arm in the process. Catra had tears in her eyes as her mother scooped her up and tended to her wound. “I falled mommy I’m not going to b-be as g-good as you” Tears were streaming down Catras little face._

_“You fell SweetPea but that’s okay. You did so well my little Princess.” C’yra wiped the tears that had fallen from Catras heterochromatic eyes._

_As C’yra was tending to her daughter, Shadow Weaver decided to make her presence known. She cleared her throat. “Queen C’yra. There is business to tend to” she spoke with a sultry tone to her Queen._

_“I will be right there Miss Weaver, just give me two seconds okay?” Shadow Weaver nodded and exited the room while Catra whispered as best as a 5yr old could to her mother “mama miss weves is mean to me I saw her and then I falled and I gots an ouchie”. Catras little face pouted._

_“She’s mean to you sweetpea?” Catra nodded while making a “Mmhhmm” humming sound. “Well I guess it’s just because she can’t handle your cuteness” Catra giggled at that while C’yra wiped another tear that had dripped down her face._  
*  
*  
*

“...Cat...”

.

“...Ca...tra…”

“Catra??” Scorpia reached out to her friend clearly worried. Catra nearly jumped out of her skin once she realised where she was again. She must have apologised to Scorpia a hundred times before she realised that she was crying for the second time tonight.

Scorpia engulfed Catra while she spoke in a calming way. “Hey, hey you're okay shhh, you’re with me everything is going to be okay” Scoripa rubbed Catras back while she calmed down.

“T-thanks” she hiccuped “Scorpia, I-it means a lot”

“No problem Catra but if you ever need anyone to talk to, I’m here okay. Keeping everything bottled up inside isn’t always the best idea” Scorpia gave Catra one last hug before leaving the embrace to clean up the broken glass on the floor because until this point it had been forgotten about. _Can’t just leave this lying on the ground, Catra could get hurt after all_ Scoripa thought.

“Thank You again and ah- I’m sorry about the mess”. _I hate how she has to clean up my messes, I could do it myself but she insists. It is her job after all as Scorpia would say._ Catra smiled at the thought as Scorpia answered: “it’s my pleasure Wildcat”. That was a nickname Catra hasn’t heard in a while. As Scoripa finished cleaning up the broken glass, she noticed that Catra was smiling at her and she couldn’t help but smile back with a little flush to her checks. Catra had never seen Scorpia blush; she was always proper about her work but right now it was just her and her friend.

Scorpia cleared her throat, still taken aback from Catras gorgeous smile “well you should get some beauty sleep princess” she eyed Catra up and down as she walked backwards to the door “not only for tomorrow morning” Scorpia chuckled at her own joke and Catra smirked, “excuse you Scorpia, I don’t need beauty sleep I’m already gorgeous”.  
Ya, you are…. nooo, this is work scorpia keep your head in the game.

“Alright alright, I’ll go to sleep…. and Scorpia? I-I’m really glad your my friend, guess you only need one good one huh” she smiled as Scoripa had her hand on the doorknob

Scorpia gave a small smile back to her “Wise words huh” Scorpia giggled “Goodnight princess”

After Scorpia had left, Catra felt cold and alone again. Visions of the black creature from her dream flashed in her head. Whether that creature was just visions or memories Catra didn’t know. She rested her head on her oversized pillow and closed her eyes but every time the darkness washed over her, she saw the black figure about to strike at her once again. _I’m definitely not sleeping tonight_ Catra thought as she got up from her bed and walked out to her bedroom balcony. The fresh air was soothing as she glanced out to the Kingdom of Halfmoon. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

“How am I supposed to lead this whole kingdom mother? I really wish you were here. I wish I could hug you and dance with you again” Catra let out a sad laugh “until we both got to Exhausted to do anything anymore.... but I mostly just miss you being here with me. I need you I-I can’t do this without you.” Catra then wiped the multiple tears that had fallen down her face with the back of her hand. She then spotted a small house in the distance that still had a light on in one of the rooms. The light suddenly turned off so she thought nothing of it and went back to bed. Catra let out a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to somewhat comfort herself. She then looked up at the ceiling; trapped with her thoughts for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> The next chapter which involves the Best Friend Squad! :)   
> Stay tuned for Catradora coming soon <3


	2. The Article

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Glimmer sneak out to pay Bow a visit; in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> This is my second chapter.  
> I hope you all enjoy it :)  
> And thank you to Lux, for helping me edit my chapters <3

Everything was silent, not even the tiny creatures scurrying around outside could be heard. The curtains on her window only let a slither of light into the darkroom; it felt like a black hole that was sucking her into oblivion. She felt cold as the room was spinning around her. 

Adora knew she shouldn’t be up at this hour but nothing was helping her anxiety and it’s not like her Aunty Razz was going to be able to come up the old creaky stairs and help her back into an eased state of mind. She didn’t want to disturb her peacefully sleeping Aunty at this time anyways. 

Adora knew that this feeling would pass eventually but everything was becoming too overwhelming; she felt sick and dizzy. Adora needed to find something to distract herself, like an outlet to calm her down before it all became too much to handle.

She stood up from her sitting position on the bed to find something, anything and then she spotted it. A bold piece of parchment on her desk. She remembered hearing her aunty giving the towns messenger a lecture on _how terrible these articles were and that they were a disgrace to feed the townspeople fake information._

Adora’s vision blurred as she went to grab the slightly crumpled up paper from when Razz nearly ended up throwing it in the messenger's face. Adora felt like she needed to keep the article for some odd reason, it was almost like a silent call. So there it lay; crumbled up on her desk forgotten about. _I guess this is why I kept it._ Adora thought through a daze. She read at a slow pace so as to slow her heart rate at the same time.

  
  
  
  
  


**The Daily Halfmoon News**

If **YOU** have come to get the inside scoop of the Royal Castle Secrets

Then you have come to the right place!!!

**The first** incident we have is with the Royal Council. Apparently, they will be planning something soon but we will have to investigate more.

**Second** **,** we have word from our slippery friend that there has been discussion about cutting back our food supply. Once again the Princess never thinks about us and our future.

And on **The Princess** topic, she has been outrageous!!

Our friend tells us that the princess is horribly rude and never follows the simple rules that her Royal advisor gives her. 

Not to mention she never comes out of her fancy castle to see if her people are alright; like her mother used to.

And worst of all, making **Disrespectful** comments about her own people. 

We will not disturb you by telling you what she has said.

  
  


**We think she needs a man to help straighten her out and rule this Kingdom Properly!!**

Not that she would have been a good enough ruler by herself anyways.

  
  
  
  
  


_Well, that was really harsh_ Adora thought; She and most others knew that these articles are fake but there are some gullible people who could definitely fall for these claims; fake or not. 

_I’m sure that the princess has nothing to do with any of those problems. I mean she has a Royal Advisor to make all the decisions for her and the way they talked about the princess like that, now that’s disrespectful Adora_ was furious and deep in thought until she heard a little “tick” at her window.

Adora stared at her window confused as to what that was but decided to ignore it until another “tick” hit her window again just with a little more force. She squinted her eyes and decided to investigate.

  
  
  


**___________________**

Glimmer was about to throw another pebble at Adora's window but she already knew she had Adora hooked. _Can this girl hurry up? I know she heard me and I am NOT about to get this dress dirty, Angella would kill me!_ just as Glimmer was internally picking at her dress, Adora cautiously opened her blinds.

Once Adora spotted her pink-haired friend waiting patiently on the ground, she couldn’t resist. Adora opened her window very slowly so as to not wake anyone else up; not that she lived very close to anyone else anyways. She was just being careful because of the castle guards that patrolled the streets at night.

_What am I doing right now_ Adora thought as she jumped down from the creepy old two-story house and landed perfectly on the ground with a thump that continued to echo through her ears. Glimmer then spoke up in a hushed tone “Hah, only you would be able to jump down from that height and do it looking like a superhero goddess”. 

Adora smirked and made an overly exaggerated gasp while throwing her hands in the air “OMG!!! Was that a compliment from Glimmer of allllll people?! Hah, I thought you only saved those for mhmm” Adora was now stroking her chin like she had a stubble beard to play with “Bow perhaps??”

Glimmer’s checks were now a beat red tomato colour as she looked away shyly “Adooooora shhhhh somebody could hear and I- I don’t know what you’re talking about”

Adora eyed Glimmer up and down with a suspicious look but decided not to tease her any longer “okay well, what are we doing anyway?” Adora questioned “I thought we all agreed not to sneak out tonight” 

“Okay yeah I know we all agreed on that but we always sneak out at least once a week. It’s like the only freedom that we have and there must be a reason why Bow didn’t want to; so why not just check up on him and stuff….” Glimmer knew she was being a little overprotective right now but she couldn’t help it; she was worried.

“Okay, I agree with you. Let’s just get going before we freeze our butts off out here”. Adora shivered a little as she wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug.

  
  
  


**___________________**

They both ran in the shadowy blindspots of the tall lean buildings so the guards wouldn’t catch them. It wasn’t their fault that the Kingdom had a “ **no leaving your assigned household after dark rule….** ”. They crept around the last building of their street and steadied themselves as they started to cross through the constantly flowing river.

As Adora was peacefully enjoying the water, Glimmer was stumbling a little as she pushed through the tide. _You know this would be a lot easier if I had my hands to balance myself uuuugh_ Glimmer grumbled as she held up her long puffy dress out of the icy water. The pull of the stream wasn't strong enough to knock her down, but it was still a struggle to get across as the water level was higher to her compared to how it was for Adora

Once they reached the other side of the river they both felt relieved to be back on solid ground. Usually, they would just walk across the golden brown bridge that connects the two small towns but that had to be guarded as well. They took a moment to gather their breaths before continuing on. 

This was always Adora’s favourite part of visiting Bow’s house. There was always a clear view of the field with sunflowers just past the clear blue river. She was always jealous of where Bow lived mostly because of that specific reason. She remembers her mother always bringing back a fresh sunflower every day after she got home from work. _They remind me of you, little blondie_ as her mother Mara used to say. Adora had a sad smile on her face as the memory came back to her. She felt her eyes start to water but quickly wiped them away so Glimmer wouldn’t notice.

As Glimmer started climbing up the massive Birchwood tree that conveniently led right up to Bow's bedroom window, Adora noticed a guard coming her way so she sprinted over to the tree and climbed it as fast as she could. Adora’s heart was pounding as she rested her back on the branch of the tree while Glimmer stared at her in shock.

“Adora?!? What the heck just happened?” Glimmer questioned with a frantic and irritated tone.

“I’m sorry I just- ah it was nothing I just saw a guard is all” Adora felt a little guilty for nearly getting them caught.

“Okay it’s fine, let’s just do what we came here for” Glimmer grabbed a small pebble and threw it with all the force she could muster to lightly hit Bow's window. No response so she hit the window once again and just in that moment Bow drew his fancy curtains open with a tough mean look on his face but Adora and Glimmer thought it just looked like a pouting puppy. 

_Oh my god, they didn’t_ Bow thought to himself. He opened his window and harshly whispered to them “guuuys what the heck?! If you were just going to come over anyway, why not tell me to prepare??”

“Uuuuuh because this is more fun obviously; now let us in!!” Glimmer whispered while extending out her arm and waiting for Bow to assist her into his room. He took her hand with a slight blush to his cheeks while she jumped into the room. He was about to help Adora but she decided to leap into the room herself just to show off her skills. Glimmer rolled her eyes at Adora’s jock energy actions as Bow quietly shut his windows so as to not wake up his fathers and other siblings.

  
  
  


**___________________**

Everytime Adora visited Bow's family house; her breath was always taken away. It was a lot fancier than her house but what did she expect? He lived in the upperclassmen town and his family was huge; so ultimately it made sense. 

Adora Immediately felt warm and comfortable, she was surrounded by her friends and finally some decent light. Everything in Bow’s bedroom was tidy and structured; his books were colour coordinated and out on display. His quill and scrolls were tucked away neatly and last but not least, his bed was as neat and organized as everything else in the shiny room.

  
  


Bow let an audible huff of air out of his mouth once they all got into his room securely. He was honestly a little annoyed that Adora and Glimmer hadn't warned him that they were still coming.

“So uhh- I kinda thought you guys weren’t going to come over tonight…. didn’t we all agree on this like a couple of hours ago?” Bow asked with a sincere look on his face. 

Adora glanced over to Glimmer with a look that said _you’re going to explain this right?_. Glimmer sighed as she stated, “okay yes, we did agree on that but Bow” she pouted “it’s a tradition, we couldn’t just not come; plus we need to socialize…. more so for some of us” she looked at Adora with the side view of her eye.

Adora looked at Glimmer, then Bow and spoke up “wha- was that aimed at me?! I- I do socialize” 

Glimmer was about to protest until Bow cut in “Okay you know what? It’s fine, let’s just enjoy this quality time together”.

Glimmer turned around and plopped herself down on Bow’s incredibly soft bed; it was the most comfortable thing she had ever felt. Bow then took it upon himself to sit down next to her. Adora opted to drag his fancy light grey bedroom bench a little further away; so she could sit directly in front of them. 

The trio was all settled in and ready to have their usual gossip session. Bow quickly grabbed some snacks from his “ _snacktime_ ” drawer and distributed them out evenly to his friends. 

Adora and Glimmer were munching away at their snacks while Bow decided to speak up first “so um, was this plan to just break into my room tonight a team effo-” Adora interrupted him “nope Glimmer would have broken into my room as well but she couldn’t reach obviously” Adora smiled at her own joke. 

“I am not that short thank you very much” Adora gave her a look and Glimmer continued “ugh maybe I am but we still got here didn’t we?” Glimmer looked smug as if she just won an argument.

“Well at least two of us were unaware of this whole situation then” Bow fake pouted as he said, “we could have been in a peaceful sleep right now Glimmer. Ahh! how could you?!” He flopped backwards onto his bed and lay there dramatically.

“Okay well, for one I know that Adora over here” she pointed towards her with her thumb “was definitely awake, and two. honestly, you should have expected this from me” Glimmer laid back onto the bed with Bow just for the effect.

Adora was about to speak up until she noticed that Glimmer and Bow had been staring at each other for a little longer than usual; a smirk came upon her face as she slyly looked at them. 

Bow then jolted upright while Glimmer slowly sat up and looked away; a little sad that their moment had been ruined. Bow cleared his throat with a slight blush to his cheeks as he spoke: “ah- um why were you awake Adora?”

Bow was clearly trying to change the subject but Adora just couldn’t bring herself to tell them the real reason she was awake. _I know I should tell them why i was actually awake but they might just overreact and besides it's nothing new; they know i constantly have panic attacks so there is no point. Come on, Adora think of something else to say._

“Umm oh I was ah- just reading the daily Halfmoon news article is all” _hah nice I totally saved it_ Adora thought. Bow’s demeanor changed immediately after the article was brought up, he looked furious.

Glimmer gasped like she was about to have the biggest discussion of her life “ooooh my gosh I read that this morning. Everything was totally true I mean the princess has done nothing for us” 

Adora was a little taken back from Glimmer nonchalantly agreeing with those rude comments but it was Bow who raised his voice at that. “Glimmer I- I can’t believe you just agreed with that stupid fake article!!” 

_Well, at least someone else in this room knows they are fake_ Adora thought. Glimmer looked as though she was about to cry from Bows sudden outburst as he continued “I mean seriously? You don’t even know the princess, how could you just state that you know things about her when you quite clearly don’t!” 

Adora quickly stood up from her seat to try and calm Bow down. It took a few minutes and breathing exercises that Adora knew of by heart but he eventually calmed down enough to see how hurt Glimmer looked.

“Oh my god glimmer I’m- I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you like that” he reached out to her and put his hand on her shoulder “I’m so sorry” 

“I- it’s okay Bow. I should learn to keep my thoughts to myself sometimes, you never know if what you say could affect someone” Glimmer and Adora both looked at Bow with sincere faces as he eventually spoke up.

“Yeah, the article just got me so angry and frustrated because what they wrote about the princess was so wrong. Not to mention they brought up her mother and used that against her and I just know that she wouldn’t do any of those things” Bow was starting to cool down and the air in the room shifted a little.

  
  
  


**___________________**

“I- okay I can’t keep it a secret anymore, I know my dads told me not to but I can’t hide it from you guys any longer” Adora and Glimmer both shared a look as Bow continued on with a little struggle.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you about my past” he took a big breath and let it all out “when I was little my dads used to have a job in the castle and at the time they were also very close to…. Queen C’yra” Glimmer let out a little gasp as Adora stared at him in shock. They were both extremely interested in this story as he continued.

“So naturally as Lance found out that the princess was the same age as me; he energetically asked the queen if he could bring me along. The very next time my dads had to meet the queen again, they dressed me in the nicest gear I had and brought me along to meet the royal family” Bow looked at the utter shock on both of the girls’ faces as he had an awkward smile on his face.

“Wait wait wait hold up, so you actually know the princess?” Adora wanted to know every little detail.

“Yeah I used to, I haven’t seen her since…” Bow looked away “since the Queen's passing. I really wanted to be there for her yah know? But I guess Princess Catrina didn’t want me around anymore… so we haven’t been back to the castle in years” Bow realized that he and the others were all crying simultaneously. He didn’t know if it was because of the shock or the story but once they both embraced him; he felt a huge sense of relief and love. 

“Hey, I’m sure that if you ever saw her again she would be happy to see you, right Adora?” Glimmer looked at Adora with a sad smile.

“Yeah I’m sure Princess Catrina would love to see you again Bow, you’re an amazing friend” Bow then hugged them both again and said “thanks guys, I hope so; we should um, get to bed soon cause it’s getting pretty late. I’m sure my dads won’t mind if they have two more tummy’s to feed tomorrow morning” 

Once Bow had suggested going to sleep, Glimmer then yawned around that exact moment, “I think you are correct Bow, as usual. Good night guys see you in the morn-“ Bow and Adora both looked at Glimmer as she had already passed out on Bow's comfy bed.

Bow softly smiled at the sight while he lay next to her. “Good night Adora” he smiled at her tiredly as he laid his head down “night Bow”

  
  
  


**___________________**

Adora was about to lie down next to her two sleeping friends but realized that she was able to see the castle from just beyond Bow's window. She walked over to the windowsill seat and glanced out to the beauty that was the royal castle. 

Adora thought about what Bow said and his history with the royal family. _Why would Catrina not want Bow around at a time of need? I’m sure that she would have loved and needed some support from a friend; I mean I definitely would have but I still had my Aunty._

Adora then realized that she should probably take out the only light in the house as someone could recognize they were awake past curfew. She quickly blew out a few candles and turned back to see her two best friends were now in a cute cuddling position sound asleep. 

_I really hope you guys can break that barrier in your friendship soon_ Adora thought. Her friends looked super comfortable so she opted to sleep on the windowsill seat instead. It was just the perfect amount of space to sleep on and it also had a good amount of moonlight and stars beaming through the simering window, to keep her mind calm for the rest of the night. Adora then dozed off into a deep slumber with the perfect view of the castle just in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :)  
> And don’t worry my fellow Catradora shippers.  
> Our favourite girls will be coming soon <3


	3. The Green Gown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia helps princess Catrina get ready for the mysterious meeting. Sir Hordak is eager for princess Catrina to go to the festival but is Miss Weaver joyful about this circumstance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a little longer to post this one but it’s finally here :)
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, they are really encouraging <3

She opened her eyes widely with a bright smile on her face. The shades in her assigned royal room were closed but it let out just a hint of the morning sunlight. Her room was always squeaky clean and only the necessities were out on display. Scorpia had already laid out her work uniform prior to the night before. She ripped the covers completely off of herself before sitting up on her bed proudly. 

“Gooood morning world. Handmaiden Scorpia, reporting for duty” she jumped off her soft bed and landed on the ground with a thump. A peaceful sigh left her lips before she spoke “wake up, check” she marched over to her big mirror with golden embroidery around the edge “looking sharp, check” 

She then drew her curtains open while breathing in the fresh air of her room. Just outside was a beautiful clear blue pond. This was her favourite time of day not only because the sun glistened perfectly off the water but she would also get to witness a cute little family of ducklings playing together.

She happily sighed at the sight while a thought popped into her head _Oh Catra should be waking up at this very moment_. Scorpia turned around quickly while little specks of yellow light danced around her vision. It was a juristic change from the morning sunrise outside compared to her dark dull room. She lit a few candles before cleaning up and dressing for the busy day ahead. 

_Okay Scorpia, get your head in the game. Catra should be up soon and Miss Weaver told you to get her ready. Catra has to be presentable. Scorpia_ shuddered a little at the thought of how Catra would react to her being more professional today but she brushed it off and put a bright smile on her face. Scorpia blew out the candles that lit her room and headed off towards the Princesses quarters.

  
  
  


**___________________**

Scorpia walked down the elongated hallway. The sun was beaming through the arched windows that rose to the very top of the Ceiling. She acknowledged the Royal guards that were walking past her as she spotted the mural of Queen C’yra and baby Catra. Scorpia always thought that Catra looked absolutely adorable in this panting; she definitely inherited the beauty gene from her mother. Scorpia smiled softly at the mural and then continued down the hall to catras overly large double doors; she knocked twice before entering. 

  
  


“Princess…. are you awake?” Scorpia waited a few seconds before she heard a muffled “yessss” underneath the covers. She took that as her invitation to enter. As she did, she noticed a tray of goods that would help her to prepare Catra for the day. 

_Huh, usually I prepare what she needs but I guess Miss Weaver wants her to look a certain way today_ Scorpia thought. She then frowned as she noticed that Catra was still lying in bed. 

She brushed off her uniform and readied her stance for her signature “get out of bed hug” but just as Scorpia approached her victim she heard an annoyed “Okayyy I’m up, gods!” Scorpia fumbled backwards, a little taken aback at this reaction. She waited for her friend to resurface.

Catra then poked her head out from under the covers and turned around to meet her friend's gaze. _How does she sleep on her stomach_ Scorpia thought just as Catra fully wrapped herself up in a bundle of blankets. 

Now that Scorpia was able to fully see her friend's face she could guess how much sleep Catra would have gotten the night previously. “Oh Catra, you look…. really um…. bad this morning” she ended up whispering the last part of her sentence as Catra protested.

“Wow thanks, Scorpia, that’s really nice of you to point out,” she said with a grumble to her voice. 

“Hey sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset. I'm just worried…. did you get any sleep last night?” there was a hesitant tone in Scorpias voice which definitely didn’t go missed by Catra. 

She decided not to lie “no not really. I tried but I just…. couldn’t”

“Was it because of the nightmares?” Scorpia was now a little concerned for her friend, she didn’t know that Catra was losing sleep over them.

Catra then caught Scorpia’s worried look before turning her gaze to the other side of the room. “It’s the same one every time Scorpia. I close my eyes and then that thing just charges at me. Not to mention I have to see my mother just lying there every time…. I can’t handle it anymore. I don’t want to; so I just lie there until the sun rises”

“Catra i- I don’t know what to say” Scorpia looked devastated and Catra couldn’t stand to see her like that.

“It’s fine, it’s whatever…. so um was there anything planned for today?” After Catra had said that sentence Scorpia perked up and rushed over to where the tray of goods was left. 

“Okay so, Miss Weaver left me a piece of parchment explaining all the instructions that we will follow toda-” 

Catra interrupted her “Instructions? Hah is that really necessary?” Scorpia then glanced up from the parchment to look at Catra but then focused her sight back down on her guide for the Princess. Catra furrowed her brows as Scorpia continued about to strict orders from Miss Weaver.

  
  


“First make sure that Princess Catrina got some sleep” Scorpia then looked up at Catra and spoke “wellll we can’t really change the circumstances of that so next…. oh and by the way, we are going to talk about that more later, okay”

Catra just rolled her eyes and nodded her head for Scorpia to continue. “Second make sure that Catrina is washed up and ready with her best etiquette skills”

“Oh my god, I have great etiquette skills! What’s the big deal with this anyways” Catra was definitely getting upset so Scorpia decided to leave the scroll for now. 

“Let’s just get you ready, okay?” Scorpia then heard a low grumbled “fiine” as the Princess begrudgingly stepped off her warm bed.

  
  
  


**___________________**

Catra groaned as Scorpia tugged on strong corset strings. Every pull felt like it was going to shatter her ribcage. She inhaled through her nose, ready for the last forceful pull and breathed out in relief as it was over. 

She gripped the top rail of the chair while staring at herself through the tall figure length mirror, hardly recognising herself as her handmade Scorpia, dressed her into the elegant pear coloured victorian corset dress. 

The fabric was silky smooth to the touch. The linen was almost in peak condition as the skirt flowed around her. A light green frilled fabric ran across her collar bones in an off the shoulder look. Her hair was half pinned up to the back of her head as her wild curls fell and lay beautifully on her shoulders. 

_Why do I have to wear this? Another way for Shadow Weaver to torture me I guess_ Catra thought. A smile crept on her face as the nickname she gave Miss Weaver popped into her head.

  
  


“Ugh, what’s so important about today that I have to wear a corset and a cage crinoline?” Catra spoke in an irritated tone. 

“Um I-” Scorpia trembled with her answer “I don’t know, m-maybe she just wants you to look more proper”

  
  


Catra then glanced at her friend through the mirror; it was almost like she was trying to avoid eye contact “Scorpia?.... what’s going on?” 

Catra then quickly spun around to catch her friend's reaction to the question but in the process, she accidentally knocked Scorpia over as the fluffy dress swept her off her feet. 

The wind was knocked out of Scorpia as she made a _hmph_ noise while colliding with the ground. Catra rushed to her side as fast she could with the layers of clothing that her friend had just helped her put on. 

  
  


“Scorpia!! Oh no, I- ah I’m so sorry!” Catra knelt down to see if her friend was alright but all that inflicted was a crazed panic from her.

“AH!! CATRA YOUR DRESS!!!” She quickly stood up and took Catras hand to guide her back to the chair. “Here sit, your dress can not be dirty!” As Catra sat on the chair that felt way too little for her dress, she realised that her friend was frantically trying to get off the “dirt” sitting on her dress.

“Scorpia?” Catra asked in a weary tone “hey, it’s not a big deal. The dress isn’t ruined; it’s still perfectly over the top and it’s not like I have to look perfect anyways” Catra hoped that her words would calm her friend but all it did was make her more worried. 

Scorpia slumped to the ground a little out of breath from trying to remove the invisible dirt. “No Catra, it does have to be perfect” Scorpia looked defeated as she sat on the cold floor. “You have to be presentable today….”

“W-what do you mean?.... Scorpia what aren’t you telling me?” 

“I was given orders to make sure you act and look perfect today…. from Miss Weaver” Scorpia spoke in a small tone as Catra looked at her in shock.

“S-shadow Weaver told you that?!.... So now she’s trying to control what I wear as well?! What is so important about today anyway” Catra tried to put on an angry front but Scorpia could tell she was extremely hurt from these so-called “orders”. 

“Catra, I know that all this upsets you but…. it’s just that, there’s this meeting that you are supposed to attend and I heard that someone is coming to meet you” Scorpia hoped that Catra wouldn’t be too upset from hearing this news. 

“Well who is coming to see me? It’s not like I know anyone else other than you” 

“I- I can’t tell you that….” Scorpia looked away, feeling ashamed that she had been told not to inform Princess Catrina about anything. All she knew was that it was probably just another way for Miss Weaver to control Catra, but orders were orders.

Catra let out a breathy sort of laugh while saying “since when do you keep things from me? I thought we told each other everything….” Catra felt a little betrayed as she explained this; she didn’t know why Scorpia was keeping secrets all of a sudden. 

“Look I’m sorry but you will find out later, I promise. Let’s just finish getting you ready” Catra nodded her head slightly but she couldn’t help her racing mind as she looked on into the mirror. It was almost like all her thoughts were trapped in such a fragile place; just waiting for the slightest crack to eventually shatter to pieces.

  
  
  


**___________________**

Once Catra was fully ready; Scorpia walked her down to the main hall. Scorpia always said it was because she just wanted to spend more time with her; which was cute but Catra knew it was because Miss Weaver didn’t like her wandering off by herself. They walked down multiple Isles before reaching the wing that they needed to be at.

The bronze doors were definitely an intimidating site. Not only were they tall enough to reach the ceiling but they also were closed; making the entryway dark and gloomy.

Suddenly the doors burst open, nearly knocking them both down. They both jolted back just in time before the grand doors crashed into them; the figure who was on the other side was definitely _not_ a sight for sore eyes.

_Shadow Weaver_ , Catra thought as she straightened herself upright. She looked directly ahead towards the women who towered over almost anyone in the room. Her long black hair was slicked back into a tight low ponytail with the golden Halfmoon brooch pinned onto her head. She wore a maroon silk robe that almost seemed like it flowed on the ground just at the base of her feet. Lastly, a golden rope was tied around her waist to give her at least some sort of definition to her figure.

_Of course, she doesn’t have to wear a corset. Why do I have to look so ‘presentable’ if she can wear that piece of fabric?_ Catra thought. They all intensely stared at each other for a good moment until Scorpia decided to speak up.

  
  


Scorpia stumbled with her words; she was always a little intermediated by Shadow Weaver. “M-Miss We-eaver” She took a breath to steady herself “I am 

so humbly s-sorry ma’am, we didn’t mean to be late” 

Miss Weaver hummed in thought. She glanced at the Princess for a moment then back at Scorpia; her tone was harsh as she spoke: “so Catrina has been causing problems for you, Miss Ash?”

‘Miss Ash’ was the name that everyone who worked throughout the castle would address her as. The princess was always very kind and talked to Scorpia as if she were just another person but Miss Weaver definitely prefered formal greetings over a first name basis. 

“N-no ma’am, we were jus-“ Miss Weaver then cut her off with a hand, held up in the air and turned to the princess.

“WHY do you always have to be such a BRAT?!” Catra just stared at Shadow Weaver in complete shock as she continued “Miss Ash here was just trying to get you ready and all you do is brush it off and don’t care, well Catrina, your actions have consequences!” 

Scorpia could clearly see the immense fear on Catras face so she tried to step in “Miss Weaver, may i….” Scorpia drifted off once the dark glare was turned to her. 

“No, you may not…. oh and make sure Princess Catrina's quarters are ready once this meeting is over. She will not be leaving her room for the rest of the day!” 

  
  


Catra looked completely defeated; almost like she was just used to Shadow Weaver screaming at her for anything. When Catra didn’t reply, Miss Weaver grabbed her by the arm and forcefully pulled her into the main hall. 

Catra made an unpleasant _hmph_ as she was dragged into the room. Once Miss Weaver let go with a jolt of her arm; Catra saw a bright red hand mark lingering where the harsh touch had just been. 

Catra held her right hand over the redend hand mark on her left and glanced back at Scorpia with a saddened look on her face just before the doors were closed; locking them on opposite sides of the castle, not able to lay hold of one another for comfort.

  
  
  


**___________________**

Once Catra turned around she met three other eyes all glancing at her. Somehow Miss Weaver had managed to glide over to her mother’s old chair; it always disturbed Catra how Miss Weaver took it upon herself to sit on the Queen's chair when she already had her own. 

Catra then slowly guided herself to the table just a seat away from Miss Weaver. _Hah, she always insists for no one to sit next to her ‘so everyone is able to see her’ but I think we all know Shadow Weaver just likes to be the centre of attention._ Catra looked away and smiled to herself as she thought of that snarky comment. 

Catra then saw the Mural out of the corner of her eye; she glanced up to see the beautifully painted portrait of her mother. She wore a bright purple gown that contrasted beautifully with a lilac gem in the middle of her crown. Her smile was as bright as the sun and her gorgeous eyes definitely didn’t go unnoticed. _I guess she blessed me with her heterochromatic gene._

She then looked around the room not really paying attention to what the others were saying as they made the final decision anyway. The chandelier that hung from the middle of the room almost looked like a disco ball; the specks of light that reflected off the chandelier danced across the room. It was like her eyes were glued to the ceiling that draped down beautifully to the glistening floor. Miss Weaver had definitely ordered someone to make this room overly clean for their guests. 

  
  


As if on cue one of the guests took Catra out of her daydream thoughts. “Mhmm? O-oh sorry sir, what was that?” Catra felt a little embarrassed from missing what Sir Hordak had said. 

“That’s quite alright princess; may I just say that you look Exquisite this afternoon princess Catrina” Catra gave him a small smile and he continued “The others and I were just announcing that we will throw a festival in the Etherian Town” 

“That sounds really beautiful Sir, when will it take place?” Catra thought this was a wonderful idea as Queen C’yra used to throw parties and festivals all the time. 

“I’m glad to hear that you like the idea because you will also be attending this festival as will Miss Weaver” Sir Hordak was hoping for some happiness after he announced this but all he was met with was shock and concern. 

“Aha Sir Hordak, with respect. Princess Catrina is not ready to go out of the castle. She lacks basic etiquette skills and is disobedient” Miss Weaver was trying to hide her furry as best she could. 

Catra looked between the two as they had a Semi argument. She was happy but also confused and shocked. The thought that she could get the opportunity to leave the castle for the first time in years made her ecstatic but from Miss Weaver's reaction, she wasn’t sure what to think.

“Well, this would be a great opportunity for her to learn some of those ‘skills’ you just suggested Miss Weaver” Sir Hordak smirked and looked at the princess while asking “what do you think my dear? This is about you after all”

“I- well I….” She didn’t know how to answer his question, on one hand, she would be able to leave the castle and meet so many people but on the other Miss Weaver clearly did not want her to go. 

“It’s okay princess Catrina, take your time but before you do, I’d love for you to take into consideration that there will be some people there to meet you” Catra raised an eyebrow at this and Miss Weaver also seemed to perk up.

“Who are these people that would like to meet her Sir Hordak?” Miss Weaver seemed more interested in this particular conversation than anything else.

She leaned forward in her seat as he continued “don’t worry Miss Weaver I shall tell you afterwards but for now, I think everything has been discussed so the meeting is now adjourned, thank you for your time. Miss Weaver if you would meet me outside please”

  
  


Sir Hordak then exited the entrance and waited for Miss Weaver to follow. She stood and addressed him that she was coming but she had to talk to the Princess first. 

“Now Catrina, you will go back to your quarters and stay there for the rest of the day. I will send Miss Ash to meet you there” 

Catra nodded her head at the order and stood to leave. As she brushed passed Sir Hordak he had a friendly smile on his face. She couldn’t tell if he was just acting properly in front of a princess or if he was just trying to be nice but either way she hurried down the hall to tell her friend all about what had happened. 

  
  
  


**___________________**

Scorpia was patiently waiting for her Princess to arrive back from the meeting. She sat on Catras' comfy bed while staring out one of her windows. The sunset was beautiful at this time and she didn’t want to miss it. 

Then all of a sudden, the doors to Catras bedroom were abruptly opened and slammed shut in a matter of seconds. Catra was leaning against the door breathing heavily as if she had just run a marathon. 

  
  


“Catra!! Are you alright?!” Scorpia jumped up and helped Catra down onto the side of her bed so she could catch her breath. 

“Oh, my gosh…. hah Scorpia you're not going to believe what happened” she took a few deep breaths “remember when you said you heard someone was going to talk to me? Well someone did” Catra had a curious glint to her eye and Scorpia couldn’t wait for her to tell her what had happened. 

“And they said I might be able to leave the castle Scorpia! Can you believe it? I haven’t left in years” but Catras joy seemed to die down a bit when she thought of something.

“That’s a good thing right?” Scorpia asked, trying to get her friend to talk about it more in her own time.

“Well, yeah it’s a great thing…. but” Catra looked away. Then Scorpia said, “there always seems to be a ‘but’ with you huh?” She said in a sympathetic tone.

“Heh yeah, but Miss Weaver doesn’t seem to want me to go…. She called me some pretty harsh things back there and then Sir Hordak mentioned something and it seemed to interest Her. Now they are off all buddy-buddy talking about something involving me....”

Scorpia could sense the stress coming off of Catra “well I’m sure if it’s anything important we will find out soon” but that didn’t seem to comfort Catra so she added “come on, let’s get you out of these uncomfortable clothes okay? We can talk about this later” 

Catra smiled at that, half relieved that she could get out of these stupid so-called “clothes” and also really grateful that she had Scorpia as a friend; she didn’t know what she would do without her. 

Catra chuckled a little “okay, thanks Scorpia” after they had managed to get Catra out of her fancy clothes they decided to just lay on her bed and enjoy each other’s company for the rest of the night. 

  
  
  


**___________________**

  
  


Miss Weaver followed Sir Hordak until they got outside to the beautiful garden; although Miss Weaver wouldn’t exactly agree with ‘beautiful’. There were birds chirping and playing in the birdbath while little creatures ran around the ground. It was definitely a burden to Miss Weaver that she couldn’t get rid of those things but nonetheless, she was here for a reason. 

She was about to ask Sir Hordak what he was hinting about earlier but the bright sunset beamed into her eyes and she grunted while trying to move away from such a pointless beam of light. 

  
  


“Sir Horda-“ he cut her off with a hand in the air as he said “Miss Weaver, thank you for joining me out here. I didn’t want to address this in front of the Princess in case she reacted badly”

Miss Weaver seemed a little too intrigued by this so she let him continue “the people that will be meeting princess Catrina at the festival are wanting to court her” Sir Hordak said matter of factly.

“They would like to marry princess Catrina?” Miss Weaver asked. Her eyes were wide with anticipation.

“Yes, I have heard that the princess can be quite out of line sometimes so these gentleman will be able to straighten her up a bit”

Miss Weaver had an evil sort of smirk on her face at that “so you say…. these ‘gentlemen’ will be a sort of controlling factor” 

Sir Hordak wasn’t sure where this was going as Miss Weaver continued “and will they be the correct fit for the throne?” 

“O-of course ma’am. Do we have an agreement?” Miss Weaver smirked and held out her hand for him to shake; as he did she spoke “a great agreement indeed”

Sir Hordak then backed away from her and thanked her for taking time out of her day to continue talking to him “oh and Miss Weaver?” She looked his way just as she was walking off “make sure princess Catrina wears that beautiful green gown she wore today. She looked lovely and I’m sure these gentlemen would love to see her in it”

Miss Weaver then nodded her head to acknowledge that she had heard him. They then parted their ways and left the garden that Miss Weaver seemed to hate so much. 

_Mhmm, how can I bend this little situation to my will_ Miss Weaver thought as she glided back to her castle wing. _This is going to be interesting,_ she thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> This chapter was a little longer than my previous ones. Are longer or shorter Chapters better???
> 
> And finally Catradora will be meeting in Chapter4 so stay tuned if you would like to see how they meet <3


	4. The Royal Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora, Bow and Glimmer attend The Royal Festival.  
> Adora needs some time alone away from the crowd but suddenly runs into a Mysterious girl….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, sorry I haven’t updated in a while.  
> I started writing something else and my timing is terrible lol.  
> Don’t worry I’m still continuing with this story! 🥰

“Come on Adora! You’re going to miss out on the food!” Bow yelled from the dining table.

  
  


Adora exaggeratedly groaned “Ughh…. I’m coming as fast as I can!” But in reality, Adora was actually lounging on the windowsill seat that she had claimed for her bed the previous night. 

  
  


“Adoraa, I know you’re ready. Bows dads said we can’t eat without you…. there are eggs and baaaacon” Glimmer sang as Adoras eyes grew wide with excitement.

  
  


Adora quickly jumped off the windowsill seat but in the process tripped and fell onto the ground while yelling “ahh- I’m coming, wait for me!!”

  
  


Glimmer then giggled to herself “Hah, always works” she smirked at Bow as they both heard Adora stumbling down the stairs.

  
  


“L-leave some for me!!!” Adora then slipped over her very clumsy feet again but thankfully picked herself back up just in time before she hit the ground.

  
  


Her eyes sparkled once she laid eyes on the magnificent food gathering.  _ Bows dads always go over the top with this kind of stuff _ Adora thought. Bow then turned his head away from the deliciously prepared food and glanced at Adora. He lifted his left arm up and over the top rail of the chair while the smirk on his face grew significantly. 

  
  


“Sooo…. you will come down here in a hurry for food but not for usss?!” He fake gasped “You like the food more than us?! Ahhhh I can’t take this any longer” Bow threw his head back to rest on top of the chair while his hand lay on his forehead dramatically.

  
  


“Oooh, Haha very funny Bow” Adora stated as she sat next to a slightly blushing Glimmer glancing at Bow. She was abruptly taken out of her longing thoughts seconds later as Bow's father Lance walked into the room with another full tray of food. 

  
  


“Aw dad, we don’t really need any more food, you have already prepared so much….” he said in a shy tone.

  
  


“Oh nonsense, Adora here enjoys my cooking so I will keep going until all of your tummy's ache” Lance said with complete pride while George walked into the room with a piece of parchment.

  
  


Adora took this opportunity to dig into the delicious-looking food. She licked her lips and rubbed her hands together like an evil maniac. As Glimmer and Bow, we’re both tentatively watching Adora stuff her face, Bow heard his father Lance excitedly squeal as his husband just told him what the parchment said. 

  
  


He was about to ask what his fathers were talking about until Lance quickly ran back over to the three friends. “George just told me that there is going to be a Town Festival today and the best part is, the princess will be attending it as well” he jumped up and down excitedly “we are finally going to see Princess Catrina again Bow, it’s been so long….”

  
  


Lance trailed off when he saw his son's expression. He knelt down to be eye to eye with him “aren’t you excited Bow? You both had a really good connection” Glimmer slightly gasped at this statement and looked away a little sad. 

  
  


Adora put a reassuring hand on top of Glimmers as the conversation continued “well it’s not like I’m not excited to see her…. I am definitely but…. we haven’t seen each other in years and I just don’t know what would happen, I mean she might not even remember me”

  
  


George came over to comfort Bow as much as he could “I’m sure she would son, only time will tell” he stood up and glanced at Adora and Glimmer “Well you to should both head home to get ready for the festival, Bow will meet you there in a couple of hours okay” 

  
  


They both nodded their heads and said goodbye to their friend as they continued to leave the room but just before they did Adora thanked Lance again for the delicious food on their way out “the food was lovely Lance, thankyouuuu” Adora dragged out the thanks as Glimmer pulled her out of the room. 

  
  
  


**___________________**

After Adora crossed the fancy bridge to her own house, she remembered something Glimmer had asked her just a few minutes ago…. 

  
  


*

*

*

“Soooo, what do you think the Princess and Bows relationship was like?” Glimmer's question brought Adora back to reality as she glanced at the sunflower field just past Bows house. 

  
  


“Sorry, what did you say?” 

  
  


Glimmer frowned and looked in the direction that her friend was glancing at. She felt a little guilty for complaining about something so simple once she saw what Adora was looking at. “O-oh, nothing it’s fine”

  
  


Adora saw her caution “hey it’s okay really. What did you want to say?” Adora tried to sound as interested as she could in the conversation to get Glimmer to speak up again. 

  
  


“Well it’s just from what Lance said ‘they both had a really good connection’” she said using air quotes with her hands as she grumbled. Glimmer then looked away and went quiet “y-you don’t think they were yah know, a little more than close do you?” Glimmer glanced back to Adora a little worried.

  
  


Adora stopped walking to emphasise what she was about to say “hey, listen. For one, I’m sure Lance just meant that as in they had a really good friendship and two they were also just little kids so it would have just been that…. ‘friends’”

  
  


“Y-yeah you’re probably right, I’m just overreacti-“ she was cut off as Glimmer's mother ran out from her house. “GLIMMA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” 

  
  


“Oh come on you already know. Bows dads said they sent you a letter to tell you where I was…. Ugh” she quietly groaned as Adora stood there confused.

  
  


_ Wait? When the heck did we get to Glimmer's house? I thought we were way back close to the field….  _ Adora then heard Glimmer and her mother fighting again. 

  
  


“It doesn’t matter that they told me, you shouldn’t have left young lady”

  
  


Glimmer was outraged at the ‘young lady comment’ so she decided to fire one back. “Well I’m fine Angella….” she trailed off as her mother’s expression grew even angrier; if it could even do that.

  
  


“Glimma, you will come inside immediately and get ready for the festival. If the princess was not attending, you would be in your room for the rest of the day” Glimmer sighed and looked back at Adora with a sad face as she continued into her house. 

  
  


“She will see you there Adora” she waved politely, definitely a contrast to what had just played out in front of her. Angella then slammed the door shut behind herself. 

  
  


Adora stood there completely flabbergasted for a few more seconds and decided to awkwardly walk back to her own house.

*

*

*

  
  


_ Huh, never took Glimmer to be the jealous type but then again, you learn something new everyday  _ Adora thought as she walked slowly back to her own house.  _ I know Glimmer's mom is just being protective and it must get annoying sometimes but it also has to be reassuring to know that she’s always there…. _

  
  
  


**___________________**

The door creaked open as Adora stepped inside. “Aunty? I’m home….” She then nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard crashes coming from the kitchen. Adora quickly dashed in to see what all the commotion was but it was just her Aunty Razz chaotically running around the kitchen as usual. 

  
  


“Ahh, Mara dear. Come to help Razz cook a pie for today?” Adora sadly smiled and walked slowly over to her Aunty.

  
  


“Razz? It’s me Adora…. remember?” Adora was a little scared that Razz had forgotten again. 

  
  


Razz let her big eyes glance around the room then finally land back on Adora “Ehhh? What’s that dearie? I don’t have my glasses you’ll have to speak up” Adoras lips were in a fine line as Razz confused hearing with slight again but she quickly corrected herself “Oh yes Adora, hahaa silly me”

  
  


Adora let out the breath that she had been holding in as Razz seemed to remember her again. She decided to change the subject “Did you hear about the festival….” She asked in a hopeful tone.

  
  


“Ahh yes, I saw but we have pies to make so no matter” She turned around and grabbed another pot; in her already full hands.

  
  


“Well but…. shouldn’t we go? The princess is going to be there an-“ Razz cut her off.

  
  


“Don’t ask such silly questions, Adora. Now come, we need to find some sugar”

  
  


“Okay but shouldn’t w-“ Adora grumbled as she cut her off again.

  
  


Razz’s eyes grew even larger in excitement as she realised she could use the festival as an excuse to finally dress her niece up in adorable clothes “Ooooh dearie, I could dress you up for the festival” she said with the biggest smile on her face. 

  
  


“Ahhh, nonono there’s no need for that” Adora started to worry as she pictured the horrible things her Aunty would pick out for her.

  
  


“Of course there is, you have to look lovely in the presence of royalty after all” she then threw all the supplies that were in her hands up in the air and let them fall to the ground. Adora jumped a little at all the loud sounds they had made while colliding with the floor but she couldn’t react for long as Razz dragged her out of the kitchen and into the corridor that led to their shared wardrobe. 

  
  


_ Why does everyone keep dragging me out of places today? _ Adora thought as Razz started to ravage through the small wooden closet. At first, Razz pulled out a bulky brown pelisse as Adora stared at her in complete fear. Luckily Razz stated “Ah, maybe not this one dearie” she stuck her head and the item back in the wardrobe and continued her search. 

  
  


Adora sighed as she knew once Razz's mind was made up, you couldn’t change it. She shook her head at a few options Razz had picked but finally, they came across and agreement. 

  
  


Razz held out the elegant white flowy dress with a gold bow tied around the waist. Adora was kind of shocked at how well her Aunty had picked out an outfit that was actually presentable; usually, Razz would grab something definitely interesting but not proper to wear out in public. 

  
  


“Wow Aunty this is actually really gorgeous” She smiled at her Aunty “good job…. buuuuut it’s a dress so you know I don’t really want to wear it but I will; only for you though” she said with a smirk.

  
  


“Go and try it on dearie. I want to see how beautiful you look” 

  
  


“Okay, okay,” Adora said with a laugh and ran up to her room. She slipped it on and looked at herself through the mirror. The white frilly dress fit her perfectly. The fabric was silky and smooth while the collar framed her broad shoulders swimmingly. She attempted to tie the gold ribbon around her waist but every time she tried it would flop to her left hip. 

  
  


She decided to get her Aunty to help her instead of failing multiple more attempts. She stepped down the creaky stairs with one hand on the rail gliding down as she walked. Razz watched her elegantly walk down the stairs in her new dress.

  
  


“I knew you would look just as beautiful as Mara in that dearie….” Adora finished her walk down the stairs and glanced at her Aunty.

  
  


“You mean? My mother wore this dress?” Razz looked at Adora and nodded her head up and down while sadly smiling.

  
  


Adora looked down at the dress while her eyes started to water. Razz noticed this and quickly brought her into a warm hug. “I miss her as well dearie, every day and every night” Adora couldn’t hold it back anymore so she let her tears run freely down her face.

  
  


Razz hugged her niece while she quietly sobbed. She waited until there were only sniffles that could be heard to let go. Adora rubbed her dampened eyes on the back of her hand as Razz noticed the golden ribbon hanging down from Adoras hand. 

  
  


She quietly asked Adora if she could tie the bow so as to not disturb her. Once Adora nodded her head yes she took it upon herself to tie it perfectly around her waist. The gold bow sat beautifully just above her hips while the leftover ribbon lay all the way down just to the edge of her dress. 

  
  


She turned around to face her Aunty as the dress circled her movement. She shyly smiled and asked, “well, what do you think?” 

  
  


Razz then looked at Adora, then at the clock right next to her head “I think you better get going….” Razz then glanced back to her “but you look beautiful as usual, now Go! Go! You can’t be late Adora!”

  
  


Adora was practically pushed out the door as Razz genuinely smiled and waved at her. She was a little flabbergasted from her Aunties sudden urgency to run her out of the house.  _ Well, Bow and Glimmer should already be at the festival anyways so there is no harm in going now. _ Adora then brushed off the invisible dirt off her dress and started her walk to the festival.

  
  
  


**___________________**

Once Adora got to the entrance of the festival, she realised the seriousness of the situation.  _ Wow, the princess is actually meeting everyone today. Adora _ then looked up at the banner at the top of the entrance, she read:  **The Royal Festival** _.  _ _ Hah creative _ she thought sarcastically. 

  
  


She then stepped into the cluttered grounds of the festival and began her own search of all the stalls set up by the townspeople. It looked a lot larger on the outdoor scale than it probably would if it was inside. The scent of the food being displayed from some stalls made Adoras mouth water; she wanted to wander off by herself but she kept steady as she knew she had to find her friends. 

  
  


_ Noooooo, keep walking Adora. Find friends first; Food second. _ She told herself as she saw a large group of people gathering at a big fancy stage. It had two large chairs in the middle that almost matched the description of a throne. There were several royal guards standing their ground while a mass of people stood around looking for something. 

  
  


Adora was about to walk off until she spotted a pair of pink/purple hair and a brown undercut pecking just above the crowd. She smiled at the sight and began her journey to meet them. 

  
  


“Hahhh” she breathed out “Hey guys,” Adora said a little out of breath from pushing her way through the crowd. 

  
  


“Oh Adora, there you are we have been looking for you for aggggges” Glimmer exaggeratedly said.

  
  


“Yah but we are glad you are here now…. what took you so long?” Bow asked.

  
  


“Oh well, first I had to talk to my Aunty and then she wanted to dress me up…. hence this dress” she gestured toward the white dress with her hands as she put on a sarcastic enthusiastic smile. She didn’t bother telling them about her little breakdown moment because to Adora that wasn’t important right now.

  
  


“Well you look really nice anyways,” Bow said and Glimmer agreed to that.

  
  


“Yeah usually you don’t wear dresses but I think you look lovely in it” Glimmer said with a genuine smile. 

  
  


“Heh, thanks guys” The blush on Adoras checks grew as she didn’t know how to react to the compliments. 

  
  


Bow gasped “look it’s starting” everyone suddenly went quiet as the announcer introduced the First Lady 

  
  


“May I First Introduce, Miss Weaver….” A tall skinny lady with long black hair walked onto the stage. The crowd erupted into cheers as she waved elegantly to the people. Once she sat down everyone glanced back to the announcer as he finally introduced the Princess.

  
  


“And Last But Not Least, Princess Catrina of HalfMoon” she stepped out and took all the attention of everyone there. Her green dress was striking as she entered the stage. Her hands lay together just below her waist as she drifted across the stage. She finally stood in front of the crowd and waved; but only a few cheers could be heard. If the princess was hurt by this she didn’t show it. 

  
  


Bows eyes were glued onto her and this definitely didn’t go unnoticed by Glimmer “Wow” he sighed lovingly “she looks exactly the same”

  
  


“I can’t even see her” Glimmer grumbled as Adora shoved her lightly. She looked back at the bow and he side-eyed her with a slight blush; guessing that she was a little jealous.

  
  


As Princess Catrina sat down the crowd grew larger and larger; Adora was starting to get a little overwhelmed at all the people. Then something important, Adora guessed was stated. A couple of minutes after this three new people started talking directly to the Princess….

  
  
  


**___________________**

_ 10 minutes before going on stage…. _

Catra glanced around, she heard the crowds outside and was beginning to panic. Luckily her handmade Scorpia was nearby ‘fixing’ up her green gown.  _ I can’t believe I had to wear the exact dress to this festival  _ Catra thought. _ I thought it was going to be fun but of course, Shadow Weaver just has to take that option out of the room with any chance she gets.  _

  
  


“You doing okay WildCat?” Scorpia asked as she looked at her handy work. 

  
  


“Yeah I’m okay, just a little nervous” Catra then looked at her friend and tried to give a confident smile. 

  
  


“You’ve got this….” Scorpia trailed off while looking up at Miss Weaver; who was directly behind Catra. 

  
  


“I will do the final checks, thank you Miss Ash” Scorpia nodded and left the tent next to the stage. Catra felt a lot less calm once Scorpia left but she couldn’t say anything about it as Miss Weaver immediately checked what the princess was wearing. 

  
  


Catra grumbled and rolled her eyes dramatically as Miss Weaver examined her “hmm, hair is fine” she listed things off of catra like she was some kind of checklist.

  
  


“Dress is clean…. shoes are decen-“ she cut herself off and quickly felt the sides of her abdomen. “Where’s your corset?” Catra looked away with a guilty expression written all over her face. 

  
  


Miss Weaver angrily sighed and pulled up the bottom of Catras gown. “And No Stockings?!” She growled. Miss Weaver let the fabric fall back against the hoop skirt “you’re not properly dressed!” 

  
  


“Oh, so you decide what is proper?!” Catra snapped back but immediately regretted it after seeing Miss Weaver's reaction to the talking back. 

  
  


_ Oops, _ Catra thought as Miss Weaver towered over her. Catra could tell Shadow Weaver was about to have at her for that one but luckily a short stubby man came from behind the crimson curtains and announced they were ready for them. 

  
  


Catra let out a shaky breath once Miss Weaver left her personal space bubble. “Fine. You will get away with it this time because we must go out there now…. BUT mark my words this will have consequences” 

  
  


She whipped her black silky hair around as she faced the entrance to the stage. Miss Weaver waited for her name to be called and then continued onto the stage. The crowd erupted into cheers as she waved like a queen to her subjects. 

  
  


_ Why does it matter what I wear anyways? I know I’m trying to make a good impression but none of them will be able to tell, ugh.  _ Catra adjusted herself a little bit before walking up to the entrance of the stage. She waited for her name to be called “And Last But Not Least, Princess Catrina of HalfMoon” and ascended up the stairs. 

  
  


Catra looked upon the largely growing crowd and waved to them just as Miss Weaver had done seconds ago.  _ Huh, tough crowd? _ Catra thought as she continued to wave while only a few cheers could be heard. She decided to make it seem like she wasn’t bothered by that fact. 

  
  


Once the princess sat down on her throne-like chair. The crowd seemed to grow bigger and bigger, she didn’t know if any more people could squeeze in to fit. 

  
  


She looked around the townspeople; trying not to look too excited as she hadn’t seen this many people in years but one question from a farmer brought her out of her daze “Miss Weaver, you will be taking over the throne anytime soon” 

  
  


Catra shockingly blinked twice at this man. She wasn’t sure if she heard his question right but by Miss Weaver's large smile she guessed she did hear correctly. 

  
  


“No sir I will not be….” she glanced over to a couple of people waiting on the sideline and gestured for them to come over. “But on that topic” she stood up to emphasis what she was about to say “introducing Sir Hordak and his handsome gentlemen” 

  
  


They all bowed in the presence of Princess Catrina and Miss Weaver. Sir Hordak thanked her for their welcome and introduced themselves. “I am Sir Hordak of HordePrime and these are my two sons….” he waved his hand at them so as to lead them on to introduce themselves. 

  
  


The first man stepped up to Catra; he was a skinny blonde boy kneeling before her. His coat looked overly large for his small size and the top hat he wore surely wasn’t impressing anyone. Catra then jumped a little in shock as he took her hand into his own. 

  
  


She looked at him awkwardly and harshly gulped as he tried to pull off a posh look to his face. “I am Prince Kyle of HordePrime; it is wonderful to meet you and may I just say, you look absolutely exquisite in that gown” 

  
  


Catra tried not to giggle as she thanked him for his compliments. Prince Kyle then stood up and waited next to Sir Hordak and Miss Weaver while the second gentlemen walked up to greet her. 

  
  


He bowed in her presence and introduced himself “I am Prince Rogelio of HordePrime” he eyed the princess up and down before continuing “You do look lovely on that throne of yours, but you would look even better on one next to me” he said with a smirk in a sultry tone. 

  
  


Catra sat completely still In her chair. She was flabbergasted at this indication.  _ Did he just say what I think he said? _ Catra thought. Noticing the princesses uncertainty; Sir Hordak decided to step in. “Ah yes thank you boys” he then turned and directed his voice to the crowd “Now that you have all officially meet; I would like to declare why we are actually here today” 

  
  


The princes stood proudly behind their father as he continued “we would like for our two kingdoms to conjoin as one…. The princess will choose which gentlemen she will have as her wedded husband” The three men all looked back at Catra. Sir Hordak looked genuinely happy as Kyle looked a little sweaty but the worst of them all; Rogelio had a wide creepy looking grin to his face. 

  
  


Once Catra and the rest of the townspeople figured out what was going on; there was a mixture of silence, quiet cheers and whispers between them. Noticing the tension in the air, Rogelio decided to show off Infront of everyone while Sir Hordak and Miss Weaver discussed.

  
  


“I did suspect she wouldn’t take it very well; if you do recall….” Miss Weaver slightly smirked at his indication. “Well the princess will just have to deal with it won’t she?” Miss Weaver turned her head to look at him as he agreed. 

  
  


Catras whole world went dark. She stared blankly at the people in front of her. It was all getting too much; the crowds growling larger, the whispers and not to mention what had just been stated. She felt extremely dizzy and Nauseous.  _ I need to get out of here _ Catra thought to herself in a panic. Her eyes darted around for an escape; once she spotted one and realised it was the only chance she had to leave, she took it. 

  
  


With Princess Catrina nowhere in sight and Prince Rogelio taking all the spotlight from the townspeople, no one noticed anything different about the situation; except for one boy…. 

  
  
  


**___________________**

This whole encounter has been a lot to take in. Everyone was whispering and talking about the scenario.  _ T-they want to court her? _ Bow thought in a daze. The crowd was growing bigger at this announcement and so was Adoras bubbling anxiety. 

  
  


“Did they even warn the Princess about this? she looks as shocked as the rest of us” Glimmer stated. 

  
  


“They totally didn’t…. I mean look at her face” Bow said in complete distraught.

  
  


Adora and Glimmer both side-eyed each other as they both knew how far away from the stage they were. It was a good distance away to still hear what the Royals were talking about but not close enough to see anything but silhouettes. 

  
  


Adoras heartbeat picked up as people started to come uncomfortably close to her. She looked over to her friends and saw that they had managed to cuddle each other to become one instead of taking up two spaces in the crowd. 

  
  


“H-hey guys? I’m just ah, gonna go get some food okay?” She whispered nervously to them; not because she just wanted an excuse to leave for a minute or anything.

  
  


As Adora left; Bow saw Princess Catrina running off stage. He looked at Glimmer as he hugged her tight and said: “you saw Catrina run off stage to right?” Glimmer then nodded her head yes to his question and blushed wildly at their closeness. 

  
  


Bow then awkwardly smiled at her with the roseness growing on his checks. He then let go of her while rubbing the back of his neck; completely flustered from the position that they were previously in. 

  
  
  


**___________________**

Once Catra was behind the stage where no one; not even her guards could see her, she leaned her body against a cold pole holding up the crimson fabric to her tent. She took a few deep breaths, trying to grasp what just took place.  _ Sir Hordak…. Wants me to…. Marry one of them?! _ Catra thought between breaths.

  
  


She then heard her own Royal guards coming her way.  _ Oooh crapp! _ Catra thought. She then spotted a section where her bulky guards couldn’t follow her. It was a tiny slither between two tall buildings that were just big enough for her to fit through. 

  
  


_ Perfect _ Catra thought as she dashed through space just in time for her guards not to catch her. She watched the three big men in coats walk past her hiding spot as she sighed in relief from not being caught. 

  
  


Catra then noticed at the end of the slightly parted buildings; there was an opening at the end. She smiled brightly as she crawled towards the end of the small tunnel. 

  
  


Once Catra had gotten to the other side of the buildings, she realised that she was now completely away from the festival. With a sigh of relief; Catra was about to continue down the small street just beyond the buildings until she realised that someone would notice her in this gown. 

  
  


I need to find something to cover up this stupid thing…. Catra thought as she noticed a drying rack just to the left of her; filled with clothes galore. She quickly ran over to it; feeling slightly guilty for taking someone’s coat. 

  
  


_ Ooh, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind…. _ She bit her lip in consideration and then came up with a compromise.  _ Here they can have my hoop skirt in return, I didn’t want it anyways  _ Catra smirked to herself and she threw off the annoying underskirt and chucked on the maroon coat, which was conveniently longer than her own dress. 

  
  


Catra then gasped in fear as she heard the guards calling out for her; she needed to get out of there and fast! She gathered up the sides of her dress and ran in the opposite direction of the guards calling her name.

  
  


It felt like the fastest she had ever run in her life; granted the last time she ran like this was when she was a young child with another little boy as they played a game in her garden. 

  
  


Caught up in the memory and trying to outrun her Royal guards; she didn’t notice another girl walking in the same direction….

  
  
  


**___________________**

Adora was wandering the back streets behind the festival, trying to collect her thoughts in a calm manner.  _ It’s okay Adora…. there is no one around, you are fine…. _ she thought between heaving breaths. 

  
  


She continued her stroll down the noiseless street as a distant sound of someone running came into her already pounding ears. She stopped in her tracks; still looking down at the ground as the pounding in her ears stopped but the sound of someone running directly at her didn’t…. 

  
  


Adora looked up just in time to see another girl running at top speed to Adora while not looking where she was going. Adoras eyes widened as she gasped loudly enough for the other girl to notice where she was running directly into….. 

  
  


“aaaaah!” They both screamed while colliding with one another.

  
  


The forceful impact of the mysterious girl slamming into Adora was strong enough to make them both tumble over each other and land directly on the grassy ground. 

  
  


Adora then opened her tightly closed eyes. Her head was pounding a little from the way it flung backwards but that all washed away as she saw what was in front of her. Two brightly coloured eyes were looking directly into her own sky blue eyes. One was blue like the ocean and one yellow like the sun. 

  
  


The other girl seemed completely speechless as Adora breathlessly said: “hhhi….” Adora then became consciously aware of their positions. She was laid out on the ground like a stick figure while this beautiful girl was straddling her waist.

  
  


“Heh….” The girl breathed out as she sheepishly smiled at Adora beneath her. Her heart was still beating at a rapid pace but all she could think about was the gorgeous blonde underneath her. 

  
  


They stared at each other for what felt like hours until the curious girl on top of Adora gasped at a sound nearby and turned her head to see what it was.  _ Wow, she must have a really good hearing if she managed to hear that _ Adora thought. 

  
  


_ Oh shit, the guards _ Catra thought as she quickly turned her head back to look at the blonde girl in fear. Adoras brows knitted together as she stared at the frantic looking girl in confusion. 

  
  


Catra had to think of something quick. On one hand, she could be caught by her Royal guards any second but on the other, this randomly gorgeous girl could recognise her and probably hand her in any way. 

  
  


She went out on a limb and decided to go with the option in front of her.  _ Better this girl than the guards _ Catra thought as she pulled up the perplexed girl off of the ground. 

  
  


Adora was beside herself; for some reason, she couldn’t pull herself away from this girl that she had literally just run into. The girl with the absolutely beautiful eyes looked around in a panic; almost like she was trying to find an escape. Once she laid eyes on one; she took the chance while still holding onto Adoras hand. 

  
  


Her voluminous dark brown curly hair bounced away as she dragged Adora down a slim street to get away from what felt like her own personal police trying to bring her back to her cell. 

  
  


Suddenly they came to a fork in the road. As Catra decided whether to hide or to keep running, she looked back to see the state of the girl behind her. 

  
  


Adora was completely spent. Little pieces of her hair had fallen out from running so much. She was bent over her knees with only one hand to support her weight as the other was still occupied with the girl dragging her around. 

  
  


_ what…. the…. heck is…. going on here?  _ Adora thought between taking in big gulps of air. 

  
  


_ She looks completely spent, Catra _ thought as she decided on hiding; not only because the guards were close but also for this poor girl's sake. 

  
  


_ Ooh no, I can’t run anymore _ Adora thought as this mysterious girl pulled her behind an abandoned creeky building. 

  
  


She then flipped herself around to look directly at Adora. After staring for just a second she quickly slammed her as quietly as she could against the wall.  A soft and warm hand was suddenly covering Adoras lips so as to silence her.  _ What is she doing?  _ Adora thought; still in a daze from the whole encounter.

  
  


Catra then sighed in relief as her guards passed them undetected. She then paid her full attention to the girl who she was currently holding down against the wall with her mouth covered. 

  
  


She jumped back a little with her hands now covering her own mouth “ooh my god, I am so sorry!” She exclaimed. 

  
  


“Aha, it’s fine. I’m alright….” Adora then thought for a second as she pushed herself off of the wall “I um, w-what are we doing?” 

  
  


“Aha yeah know….” she trailed off looking around in a suspicious way almost like she was trying to hide from something. 

  
  


“Are you alright?” Adora asked the girl.

  
  


“Yeah, I’m fine aha,” Catra said in a weary tone. 

  
  


“Ookay? Well, I should get going now so….” Adora started to walk away from the mysterious girl but was stopped midway as she put her hand on Adoras shoulder. 

  
  


“W-wait I, um….” Catra trailed off hanging her head down; trying to catch any big breath of air she could muster. 

  
  


Adora noticed that this girl also looked out of breath from all the running “are you in some kind of trouble? Do you need help?” She asked. 

  
  


Catra then stared completely into the girl's eyes. She almost got lost in how incredibly blue they were. She opened her lips slightly to start her sentence but nothing came out.  _ How is she so pretty? _ Catra thought.  _ The way her eyes sparkle just right in the sun. The way her hair is up perfectly in that little ponytail and that white dress with the gold ribbon certainly contrasts beautifully with her golden like hair.  _ Catra then realised she had been staring and planned to answer her question but the girl beat her to it. 

  
  


“Hey, it’s okay I don’t want to overstep. Why don’t we just start with introducing ourselves?” The brunette girl nodded her head to Adoras indication so she continued “sweet, I’m Adora GraySkull and you are?” She asked with a genuine smile. 

  
  


_ Oh no, I can’t tell her my real name or she will know who I am straight away! Plus she’s been treating me like a normal person; it’s kind of refreshing _ Catra thought. 

  
  


“I’m ah…. my name is” she was about to come up with something but then suddenly heard the guards nearby again. She turned back to Adora and said: “I’m so sorry I-I gotta run…. but thank you for your concern” 

  
  


The girl quickly turned around and was about to run off but Adora called out to her; even though she was a few steps away. “Wait, I didn’t catch your name?” 

  
  


The brunette then turned around to face Adora while her maroon coat over her dress flowed with the sudden turn “you can call me Catra” she called back. Then she ran off once again so quickly that it was like she was never even there. 

  
  


_ Wow….  _ Adora thought as she stood there in shock. Did that really just happen? She considered the possibility of it all being a figure of her imagination as she did fall to the ground and possibly could have hit her head but no; it must be true.

  
  


_ That girl ‘Catra’ literally just dropped out of nowhere and turned my life completely upside down in a matter of minutes, _ Adora thought.

  
  


_ But I kind of enjoyed it? It was like an unexpected adrenaline rush!  _ Adoras eyes gleamed as she thought about the events that had just occurred. The way her dark brown curly hair contrasted beautifully with her maroon coat. She was obviously wearing a dress underneath but the coat covered most of it; so it wasn’t visible enough to make a statement about but another attractive thing about Catra was her gorgeous eyes. 

  
  


They could almost look directly into Adoras sole and pick out the pieces one by one. Her heterochromia shone amongst the other amazing things about her. 

  
  


_ Wow, kind of glad I wore this dress otherwise I would have looked like a weirdo in front of her. She looked so put together; I’m guessing she also came from the festival.  _ Adora thought. 

  
  


Adora then realised that she had been gawking over this girl just standing in the same spot for who knows how long. She finally decided to leave that spot and go back to meet her friends. 

  
  


_ I have to tell Bow and Glimmer about what just happened _ Adora thought as she continued her way back to the festival. Unbeknownst to Adora; her thoughts floated back to Catra as she strolled down the street. 

  
  


It was definitely no surprise that Catras' looks would burn a bright fire in Adoras mind forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading🥰  
> Kudos and comments are welcome.  
> Love to know if you liked the way Catra and Adora met🥰
> 
> I've been a little off lately so it’s been hard to write at the same time. I try to stop writing when I’m down because I know it won’t be to the full extent it could be….  
> She-Ra ending has been hitting hard y’all🥺✌🏽


	5. Awestruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora are completely awestruck from each other.  
> Miss Weaver is upset from the princesses behaviour and Bow remembers an easier time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update? Who’s this?😂✌🏽  
> I’m posting this Chapter today (May 15th) because obviously, She-Ra season5 is coming out in pretty much exactly an hour.  
> This chapter is more of a filler but she’s still spicy🥰  
> I’m ready for the final season but also NOT READY AT ALL😂🥺
> 
> Hope you enjoy💛
> 
> ******** ~This line means a scene swap but at the same time as the previous paragraph☺️

Adora was sprawled out over Glimmer’s bed with a satisfied look on her face. Little pieces of hair that framed her face laid against her forehead. The white dress was sprawled out like an upside-down umbrella around her. Glimmer and Bow both glanced at each other with confused expressions displayed on their faces before looking back at their friend. 

  
  


Adora then let out a calming sigh and Glimmer couldn’t hold it back anymore. “Okay okay, what happened Adora?” She questioned, seemingly really interested in what happened “your all like… overly happy and pleased” 

  
  


Bow then shoved Glimmer a little with his arm while quietly saying “Glimmmmerrr” and she replied with an even softer “whhhat?” 

  
  


Even though Adora could definitely hear them, she decided to ignore it for the happy feeling that she had in her heart. She then sat up abruptly nearly knocking herself over and faced her friends. 

  
  


“You will never believe what happened and I say that because for a little while I wasn’t sure if it had either… hah,” she said in a slightly embarrassed tone. 

  
  


Glimmer and Bow then sat silently so as to encourage her to continue with her story “okay so, when I left the festival to ah… get some air” she didn’t want to tell them the real reason she left because in her eyes that wasn’t important right now “and just as I left the party, this random girl runs into me… then we fell on the ground on top of each other” 

  
  


Bow stared at Adora in shock as Glimmer then exclaimed “WHAT?! Did she not look where she was going?” 

  
  


“Well no, not really… she was actually running and then noticed me at the last second but it was too late” she said with a relaxed expression to her slightly blushing face. 

  
  


“So ah let me get this straight, she knocked you on the ground? And you’re happy right now?” Bow asked, extremely confused. 

  
  


“Well I kinda already had to wind knocked out of me; but when I saw her… she was just…” Adora trailed off with her eyebrows knitted while softly smiling and looking off into the distance. 

  
  


“Soooooooo, you could say that you were awestruck by her beauty?” Bow asked with a smirk noticing that Adora might have a crush on a girl she just met. 

  
  


“W-what?! I- I never sai-“ she was cut off as the door to Glimmer’s bedroom sprung open. 

  
  
  
********

  
  


The door to the fancy gold embroidered royal carriage slammed open and what was on the inside definitely did not please Catra in the slightest. She sighed as she knew what was about to come next. Miss Weaver would firstly growl at her for looking so unwashed and also mucking up her expensive gown. Second would be how messy her hair looked; not to mention that it had multiple twigs sticking out of it and most of all the running away part. 

  
  


“Where have you been?” Miss Weaver growled at her. 

  
  


Catra mentally face palmed “I was jus-“

  
  


Miss Weaver then cut her off “you were just running off at the slight chance you got! No one knew where you were! You could have gotten hurt!” 

  
  


“Oh come on, I’m clearly fine. Scorpia found me anyway. I just needed some time away okay?” Catra then regretted adding the last word into her sentence as she saw Miss Weaver stand up to emphasise her demander.

  
  


“You will NOT speak that way to me” Miss Weaver stepped into Catras personal space bubble and almost popped it from how close she got. 

  
  


“You will act like a proper Princess from now on. Follow the rules and obey what I tell you to do!” Miss Weaver then looked at Scorpia who was standing directly behind Catra “and thank you for bringing her back Miss Ash” 

  
  


Then she turned around and sat back into the carriage. Catra then lifted up her dress and stepped inside as well just after Scorpia had entered. 

  
  
  


**___________________**

Catra rested the full length of her arm on top of the carriage's armrest while glancing out the open window. She saw buildings as they passed. People cheering and trying to get a glimpse of the Royal carriage but she paid no attention to it as the only thing on her mind was a gorgeous blonde girl that she had accidentally run into. 

  
  


That harsh fall definitely knocked the breath out of her but it all the daze washed away once she saw that girl beneath her. _Wow, I really hope I get to see her again,_ Catra thought lovingly. 

  
  


_Those eyes were just so blue and her hair looked so silky soft; I just wanted to glide my fingers through it_ Catra thought until a big bump in the road jolted up the carriage high enough to bring Catra out of her thoughts. 

  
  


It was then that she realised they were already back at the castle or Catras personal prison as she would put it. Her demanner immediately changed as she saw the towering castle. Catras eyes went dead as she hopped out of the carriage and her guards immediately escorted her into the castle; per Miss Weaver's request.

  
  


She quietly sighed as they moved her inside quickly and in a quiet manner while she glanced back at Scorpia sadly. Catra didn’t need to say any words; Scorpia already knew what she was feeling by the look on her face. 

  
  


Scorpia was then about to leave the carriage to follow her friend or ‘client as Miss Weaver would put it” but Miss Weaver then blocked the exit with her leg held up high. 

  
  


“Before you leave Miss Ash, I would like a word with you” Scorpia then sat back down quietly and waited for her to continue “now, you know that Catrina is a rebellious ungrateful child don’t you?” 

  
  


Scorpia was a little enraged by this statement, she knew Catra was a lovely girl and just a little misunderstood at times but she decided not to push her boss and nodded her head in agreement. 

  
  


“Good, I want you to keep her in check personally and make sure that she doesn’t escape again; otherwise there will be consequences. Am I clear?” 

  
  


Scorpia was a little shaken up from her boss but managed to get out “y-yes Miss Weaver. I understand” 

  
  


“Fantastic, now run along. I don’t want her to run off again without supervision” 

  
  


Scorpia then jumped out of the carriage and ran to the princesses side. She looked back warily to see Miss Weaver still watching them as they ascended onwards.

  
  


“I can walk by myself back to my own room. I’m not a two-year-old” Catra grumbled to the guards. 

  
  


Scorpia then intervened “ah, I'll take it from here boys. Thank you” the buff guards then backed off and let the princess and her handmaiden walk back to her quarters.

  
  
  


**___________________**

As the Princess and Scorpia, we’re walking back to her room; Catra then grumbled again and crossed her arms over her chest. “Why do they all baby me so much? I can do things on my own ugh!” 

  
  


“They just care about you” Scorpia replied as she picked another twig out of Catras bushy hair. 

  
  


“Heh, yeah like constantly reticulating me means ‘caring’” Catra then looked off to the side trying to act like she didn’t care but Scorpia could tell that she was upset and decided to leave it for a discussion later.

  
  


“So uh, where did you end up going anyways?”

  
  


Catra seemed to perk up at that question and it definitely made Scorpia feel fluttery inside “well I wanted to leave for a second, so I ran off and then actually ended up crashing into this girl and knocking us both down” 

  
  


Scorpia then completely stopped in her tracks “huh? You knocked her down? How?”

  
  


Catra sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck “well it was an accident and everything happened so fast but… her eyes were just so captivating; I couldn’t take myself away...”

  
  
  
********

  
  


“Hey kids, need any snacks? I just make some sweets. They are in the kitchen if you want any!” He shouted as he slammed the door shut in a matter of seconds. 

  
  


The three friends all looked at one another as they burst into a fit of laughter after that extremely quick encounter. Adora had her hand on her stomach; trying not to get a stitch from laughing so hard as Glimmer rubbed a tear that had fallen from her eye as Bow watched the small movement.

  
  


Adora watched the two with a knowing look and said: “heh, I guess you were a little _awestruck_ at that movement aye Bow?” 

  
  


They both looked at Adora a little embarrassed until Glimmer asked Adora what this girl looked like. “Well, her hair was dark brown and her curls looked so bouncy and soft. She wore this maroon coat that made her tan skin pop while the little freckles on her checks sparked” 

  
  


“Reciting a poem there are we?” Glimmer chuckled and Adora shot her a defensive look.

  
  


“Nnnno” Adora said in a babyish voice “but you just interrupted the best part!” Glimmer then raised her hands in defeat as Adora tried to continue “and her eyes were just so beautiful. It felt like I could stare at them for hours…”

  
  


“Huh, so what colour were they?” Bow asked

  
  


As Adora was about to explain to them what Catras gorgeous eyes were like, Glimmer's mother walked into her room. “Hi, kids having fun? I just wanted to apologise about Micah's intrusion before”

  
  


Bow and Adora then smiled at her so as to tell her it was fine but Glimmer crossed her arms and looked away as she mumbled: “you're literally doing the same thing right now…”

  
  


Angella was about to argue but decided against it “well how was your time at the festival? I’m sure you all have good enough excuse for me to let you all in after glimmer was supposed to stay in aloneee…” 

  
  


“Well actually we were going to go back home but then Glimmer and I saw that Adora was kind of out of it when she got back to the party, so here we are heh,” Bow said in a fast pace with a sheepish tone. 

  
  


Angella then looked at Adora with a worried expression on her face “are you alright Adora?”

  
  


Adora then panicked. Yes, she was alright when her friends found her but before that, she was in a complete panic mode “ah, yes I am fine. Thank you though” 

  
  


“Okay, just checking sweetie” Adora then smiled as it felt really nice to have someone who wasn’t related to her in any way be so kind to her. Of course, Bow and Glimmer were as well but as an adult; it kind of hit differently. 

  
  


“Well, I best be going. Sweets are in the kitchen if you want any. Might want to grab some before my husband takes them all” Angella then turned around and deliberately left Glimmer’s door open so the smell of the baked goods wafted into her room. 

  
  


Adora then looked at her friends suspiciously; trying to see if they would try and beat her to get the treats. She then saw Bow move a little closer off of his seat and she immediately bolted into the kitchen where the delicious smell was coming from. Glimmer and Bow then shared knowing looks as they rushed from their seats making them drag across the floor and dashed out to the kitchen to meet Adora and eat the sweets in a crazed fashion. 

  
  
  
  
********

Catra sat on the side of her big bed; swinging her legs up and down as Scorpia took in everything Catra had just told her. 

  
  


“So let me get this straight. You were running because the guards were following you?” Catra then nodded her head yes to this “and you weren’t looking where you were going until you heard some loud gasp?” 

  
  


Catra replied with a long “yeeeep” as Scorpia stood up from her seat to be more close to Catra “and then you just… fell on to her and basically dragged her with you afterwards?” 

  
  


“Well when you put it that way it does sound a little bad but… she didn’t seem mad; she seemed kinda as shocked as I was actually” Catra was now re-thinking that situation and seeing if she could pull anything else out of it but all she could think of was Adoras beauty.

  
  


“Ugh I keep trying to think more into but, every time I get stuck because I can’t think of anything else but Adora” 

  
  


Scorpia then raised an eyebrow at her friend “who?”

  
  


“Oh haha, sorry ‘Adora’. She was the girl I ran into. I got her name and she got min-“ 

  
  


Scorpia cut her off “YOU TOLD HER YOUR NAME!?” Catra then rolled her eyes at Scorpia’s concern “ugh no. I just said it was Catra, like what you call me” 

  
  


“Oh okay, I was going to say. That could have gotten you in a lot of trouble” Scorpia then sat next to Catra on her bed “so, what was she like?”

  
  


“Hah, I thought you’d never ask” Catra stated “she was just perfect… everything about her just seemed amazing and I- I really wanna see her again, ya know?” 

  
  


Catra then looked at Scorpia and she seemed a little sad. “Are you alright?” Catra asked her.

  
  


“Y-yeah I’m fine heh…” Scorpia then thought of something “but how would you see her again? Miss Weaver said ``you will not be leaving again” she then noticed how agitated Catra got by this statement and continued “m-maybe I could help out in some way?...” 

  
  
  
  
********

Adora was still stuffing multiple sweets in her mouth as Glimmer and Bow finished up. _How can that girl eat so much?_ Bow thought. 

  
  


“Sooo what was that girl's name, Adora?” Bow decided to continue the conversation in the kitchen. He thought she might be more open to talking about it if there was food; he was correct. 

  
  


“Oh ah, Catra” She continued to munch on her snacks as Glimmer snickered.

  
  


“Pfft ‘Catra?’ Wow, maybe her mum liked cats a lot huh?” She shoved Bow's shoulder twice as Adora glared her “okay, sorry sorry” she said in an unsympathetic tone. 

  
  


“Well I think it sounds kinda cool,” Bow said. 

  
  


Adora smiled at him as Glimmer decided to announce the elephant in the room “so what do you guys think about the Princess having to choose a husband?” 

  
  


“Well, first of all, she’s clearly not the one choosing Glimmer… sadly they never do. It’s more of an arranged marriage” Angella said from afar; until now she had gone unnoticed from listening in to their conversation. 

  
  


“Mmuuuuum” Glimmer groaned from her mother's eavesdropping 

  
  


“Well I mean, she’s right Glimmer,” Bow said sadly. “She looked just as shocked as us… and then she ran off the stage and no one saw her afterwards” Bow said with an extremely sad look.

  
  


“Wait, the princess ran off the stage?” Glimmer and Bow then nodded their heads and everyone in the room seemed to go quiet… 

  
  


*

*

*

“Taggg you it” A young Catra exclaimed as a young Bow ran behind her out of breath while a pink butterfly flew past his face and caught his attention.

  
  


“N-no fair you is to fast” Bow pouted as he stared at the butterfly. 

  
  


Catra then saw what Bow was looking at and came over to stare at it with him. “Oooooo” Catra said while looking at the beautiful butterfly that caught them both off guard. 

  
  


Bow then noticed that she was right next to him also looking at the pretty butterfly; that had just landed on a blue flower. He saw this as a chance to tag her back. 

  
  


“Gots youu” he said happily. Catra then realised that she had been so distracted from the pretty creature that she forgot about the game. They both looked at each other for a while and then both held their little tummies in a fit of childlike laughter.

  
  


Queen C’yra and Bows fathers then came out to see what all the commotion was. “What are you two little rascals doing?” Lance asked them.

  
  


Catra then quickly ran into her mother's arms as she answered his question “we playing games and foud petty pink fing” she said as her C’yra kissed her forehead. 

  
  


Lance then looked at George and whispered “I’m so glad they got along. Look how cute they are together” he said with puppy eyes…

  
  


“Ah yes, very cute” everyone then looked at Miss Weaver who had seemed out of nowhere shown up at the garden. 

  
  


Catra then cuddled her mother a little tighter in Miss Weaver's presence. She slightly pouted as she knew her mother would soon leave with the scary lady. _Shes not gonna take my mama aways from me fis time_ Catra thought. 

  
  


“I hate to ruin the fun but we all need to discuss some issues,” Miss Weaver said. Lance then said: “awww but watching them is so much fun” George them gave his husband a knowing look and he agreed “okaaay fine” 

Lance and George then quickly gave Bow a hug and headed to the main hall while Queen C’yra tried to put her daughter down as she clung to her. 

  
  


“Nonono mamas going to stay wif us,” Catra said trying to sound tough. Bow then noticed how different the princess seemed around Miss Weaver; granted everyone seems different around her.

  
  


She looked scared; protective even towards her mother. “Wes can keep playing Carina it okay” Bow tried to calm her as much as he could for a little kid.

  
  


C’yra then pulled her daughter off of her and kneeled down to talk to her. “It’s okay mittens, I will see you in a bit okay. Go play with ur friend Bow for a little while” Bow then readily grabbed Catras hand and ran off her as she glanced back at her mother sadly.

  
  


“I don’t know what her problem is what me your majesty” Miss Weaver said. 

  
  


“She doesn’t have a problem with you… you are just a little intimidating” C’yra said with a smug smile. 

  
  


“Well yes, I find I can be a little intimidating” C’yra looked at her in shock; completely taken aback from her taking that so well. “Sometimes… if you know what I mean” she continued with a knowing look as C’yra shoved her. 

  
  
  
  
********

“She always taken mamas away fom me” Catra said in a sad tone. 

  
  


“Well we can play til she come back? My dadys gone to for now” Bow tried to comfort her again which seemed to work as Catra smiled back at him. “Yous got petty eyes” Bow then added; trying to compliment her and make her talk about herself. 

  
  


“No they is weird my mama don’t have two diffent colrs” Catra said matter-of-factly.

  
  


“Well I tfink it’s cool” Bow said with open arms; almost trying to signal to Catra to hug him. She readily ran into his arms and gave him a big cuddle. 

  
  


Catra then tapped his shoulder and yelled “TAG YOU IT” then ran off at a fast pace.

*

*

*

  
  


“B..w..”

.

“Bow?”

  
  


“Bow are you okay?” Glimmer asked; clearly very concerned.

  
  


“Huh? Yah I’m fine. Sorry just got um, lost in thought I guess” Bow said in a weary tone.

  
  


Glimmer decided to drop it as Bow usually never lied. _I hope she’s okay_ Bow thought _that’s definitely something tough to go through; not being able to choose what you want…_ He then stared off into the distance; still deep in thought. 

  
  
  
  
********

“Wait… you would actually do that?” Catra asked extremely intrigued to see if her friend would go through with it. 

  
  


“Well I mean, we would have to be very careful but if I made you happ-“ Scorpia then stopped her sentence midway as Catra had reached out and hugged her.

  
  


_She’s hugging me? she’s hugging me!_ Scorpia thought _maybe this won’t be such a bad idea after all…_

  
  


After a few minutes of cuddling; Catra then spoke up to her while still clinging onto her “Scorpia?” After hearing a ‘hmm?’ Back in response, she continued “I don’t want to be courted to those guys. I mean they seem nice enough but… I really _don’t_ want to” She said this in a completely defeated tone. 

  
  


“I’m sure it will be alright okay? And I’m always going to be here for you and helpin-“ Scorpia then finished her sentence at that and hugged her friend tighter as she quietly sobbed. 

  
  


They sat there just hugging for what felt like hours and maybe it was but all Scorpia cared about at that moment was tightly hugging and making her friend feel better.


End file.
